Welcome to the family
by MizzContagious
Summary: Rev is still alive in this story, and this story is based on Jade  syn's sister  and Zacky.
1. Just a little background

Name: Jade Gates

Nicknames: Jay

DOB: July 7, 1981

Description: shoulder length black hair and her jaw length bangs are green. She is 5 foot seven; she wears nothing but gothic clothes: anything Tripp. She has the most deadly emerald eyes; she always has her messenger bag with her zune

Little bit of info on her: She is Synyster (Brian's) sister and she works as their promoter at their shows. She gets fans to head over to the merch booth. Zacky and her are extremely close.

***Author Note: This is just a little info about Jade that you should know. ***


	2. Chapter 1

The crowd was amazing, as I passed out the Avenged Sevenfold posters and stickers. I felt tall being on this soap box, I was able to see my brother and his band mates play their heart out. I saw Johnny walk up to the microphone he started _Seize the Day_.

Johnny looked cute as he sung the words fast. I smiled and cheered him on.

As soon as the show was over the venue instructed us to start packing. I helped Ana and Khris pack up their merch and then we headed to the bus. No sooner did we finish packing the bus Johnny pulled me into his arms.

"How did we do?" He asked.

"You were brilliant." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

Johnny's eyes glistened. "Thanks Jade you have no idea how much that means to me."

I leaned down and set my head under his chin, I was a good three inches taller than him. I closed my eyes. "Let's go lay down." I knew he'd be up for that because of how crazy he gets on stage.

He smiled and gladly agreed, so we walked on the bus. He slipped into his bunk and I slipped in next to him and then rested against him. He set a kiss to my head.

"Candi I can't believe you!" Zacky's voice boomed as he stomped onto the bus.

Candi, Zacky's little annoying girly girl girlfriend walked on. "Oh as if you don't flirt with your female fans!"

"I don't flirt with fans! And not only were you flirting with some fans, you also gave out my cell number!" Zacky jumped onto his bunk.

Candi went to crawl next to him but he jumped off and walked over to Johnny's bunk.

"Hey Jade can we talk?" He asked.

"Yeah Zee." I kissed Johnny's cheek and slipped off the bunk, we walked over to where Matt and Ana were playing video games. We sat on the small couch and he turned and rested his head on my lap. "So what's up?" I asked, letting my finger run through his hair.

"I just needed my best friend." Zacky closed his eyes and yawned.

Syn walked in and smiled taking Khris into his arms.

"Hey Bro nice job tonight!" I spoke as I saw him look at me.

"What's wrong with Zee?"

"Candi gave out his cell number and then was flirting with some fans."

"Oh you know." Zacky said.

"Yeah I heard the fight." I said. I started to rub his chin. Something about having him lay with on me made my heart pound fast. He smiled and looked up through his eyelashes. I heard footsteps so I looked up Johnny shuffled towards us and stopped for a second and gave a sigh when he looked at us. "So you said you wanted to talk Zee?" I inquired.

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to be with my best friend." He answered.

"HEY! I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Rev called from his bunk.

"Sorry. FEMALE best friend." Zacky said.

I smiled. "I'm your favorite best friend though." I laughed.

"Yes that is true." Zacky smiled.

I loved his smile. I bite my lip as I thought; _why can't you see how much I like you._ I knew I shouldn't think like this but Johnny knows that I like Zacky; I've confessed to him that I thought he was attractive. I mean don't get me wrong I love Johnny but there's this small part of me that likes Zacky, man this sucks. I sighed and got out of my head when I hear footsteps.

Johnny sat down on the other side next to me. "We're going to be staying in a hotel tonight." He said.

"Alright." I moved my head and set it on his shoulder. "So what's the sleeping arrangements?"

"I get you if that's what you're asking." Johnny answered.

I laughed. "Wow they finally realized we're adults?" I kissed his cheek.

"Apparently." Johnny smiled and pressed his lips into my hair.

I slipped my free hand into his and smiled. I looked back at Zacky and frowned. "Are you going to be okay Zee?" I asked.

Zacky nodded and looked at Johnny. "Sorry for stealing your girl. I just needed my best friend." Zacky said.

Johnny smiled. "It's fine." I looked at Johnny and gave him a thankful smile. Johnny gave me kiss on the forehead. "I'll be on the bed Darlin."

"Alright." I responded and he got up and walked away. I turned my attention back to Zacky. "So did you just need me to calm you down or did you want to talk?" I laughed.

"A little bit of both." He answered, sitting up and then putting his arm around my neck.

I laughed as he pulled me into him. "What do you want to talk about?"

Zacky and I held a pointless talk as one of the Barry brothers made our way to the hotel. Once we arrived Jason came back and called the boys to a meeting.

"Okay so we decide to trust you guys and let your girls stay in your rooms." Jason looked at Matt. "And please don't mess this room up Matt, we're sick of paying for the stuff you wreck."

"Was it my fault? They told us that they had flat TVs. That TV wasn't flat!" Matt said his arms rose in his defense.

"And you. . ." Jason looked at Syn. "You need to stop being so horny, or learn to be quieter."

Khris burst out laughing and fell off Syn's bunk. "What do you use your hand when I'm not around?" She asked.

"Guilty." Syn laughed.

"Dude your sister's on the bus!" Johnny said looking at me.

"I've heard worse Johnny." I said.

"Where have you heard worse?" He asked looking at me.

Zacky slowly put his hand up and looked down. "HIM!" I laughed pointing at him.

"Zack!"

"What! What do you expect! She's an adult!" He said.

"Jason, who's going to be the new support since Escape the Fate ended their tour with us?" I asked to change the subject.

"Well Saving Abel is going to take their spot; we've got then starting in two nights. So we've got two days off."

Once everyone had what they were taking into their rooms we got off the bus. Matt Barry went up to the desk and got everything done. He jogged over to us and handed out the room keys. We were all on the same floor all the rooms next to each other.

Johnny yawned as he slipped his arm around my neck. "Come on and let's go to our room."

I followed him to the elevator and we got on, Zacky and Candi were right behind us. He stood next to me as his phone started to go off.

"Fan?" I asked, nodding my head down to his phone.

"Most likely."

I grinned, "Let me see it."

He handed me the phone and I answered it. "Bjen Dobley, Thank you for calling Michael's polish sperm bank how may I help you?" I asked.

"Uhh wrong number." A deep voice said.

"Djen Kuya for calling." I said as I hung up. I handed Zacky back his phone.

He burst laughing. "That awesome! I fucking love you for that!" He hugged me tight.

"I love you too Zee. I can't breathe though." I gasped.

The elevator doors opened and we all walked out. Candi glared daggers at me, and I just shrugged it off.

Johnny opened our door and we walked in. He dropped his stuff to the first chair he came too and then flopped down on the bed, his knees in the air a part as his head landed on the pillow. "I know what I'ma do!" He said. "Sleep!"

I let the door shut and I put my stuff onto the opposite chair. "Oh really." I crawled onto the bed with him and maneuvered between his legs, and slipped up to his face. I kissed his lips as he folded his arms around me. "So are you going to sleep or take this time we have in privacy to our advantage?"

"We can make out for an hour. Then I need to sleep." Johnny said.

I smiled and started to kiss him. Johnny soon moved me to the mattress as he continued our kiss.

A loud crash interrupted us and made me jump off the bed. I landed on the floor. "What in the world was that?" I asked, getting up, I rubbed my right leg that I landed on.

"No idea. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll just have a bruise. I'm gonna go see what that was." I said, walking over to the door.

"Alright. I'm going to lie down, if I'm sleeping when you get back just cuddle up next to me." Johnny said, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Alright." I smiled. I opened the door and walked out seeing Zack slamming the door behind him. I shook my head and went to tell Johnny that I was going be a while but he was dead asleep.

I made sure I had my key and then closed the door. I walked up to Zacky and set my hand on his back. "Are you okay Zee?" I asked.

Zack looked at me and shook his head. "She just frustrates me. When have I ever flirted with a fan? Or when have I ever giving them my cell number?"

"I've never seen you flirt with any and you never gave your number out!" I answered.

"Thanks. Wanna go get a drink with me?" He asked.

"Sure. Let me get my money."

"I got this. Come on." Zacky said.

I followed him to the elevator. The silence between us made the elevator music unbearable. "Elevator music sucks!" I mumbled.

Zacky laughed. "It does, doesn't it?"

"YES!"

It got quiet again. One of my all time favorite songs popped into my head, _Simple Man_ by Lynyrd Synyrd. "Mama told me when I was young Come sit beside me my only son And listen closely to what I say And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day. Oh Yeah!" I started to sing.

Zacky smiled to me and continued the song with me. Once we finished the song Zacky set his arm around my neck as we busted out laughing. "Ah man just like the good ole' days." He laughed.

"I miss those days Zack." I said as we walked into the bar. There was a table for two in the corner where there weren't that many people around so we took it.

"So do I." Zacky said. "I'll order us some Guiness."

"Thanks." I said.

He came back with two glasses and a pitcher of Guiness. He sat down and poured our drinks.

"Zack what was that noise from your room? It sounded like a crash." I asked.

"I threw my phone. There was another call. Remind me in the morning to get a new phone and new number." He said.

"Alright. I need some guy advice, can you help?" I inquired.

"Yeah." Zack said. "Did Johnny do something wrong? I'll kill him." He cracked his knuckles.

"No he didn't. I feel kinda bad though. I think I might like someone." I said, looking down.

"Why do you feel bad?" Zacky asked.

"It's just that I am still with Johnny, I've talked to him about it, but I feel like in a way I'm somehow cheating on him." I admitted.

"He's okay with your liking another person, that's not really cheating; I mean I don't count that as cheating. Have you talked to this someone?" Zacky asked back.

"I haven't said anything because they are in a relationship with someone." I said.

"Do I know them?" He asked as he took a huge gulp of his Guiness.

"Very well." I answered.

A little girl stood in front of the table. "Excuse me are you Zacky Vengeance?" She asked.

Zacky looked at her, and smiled. "Yes I am."

"Can I get a picture with you? You're my idol." She asked, her little body trembled from nervousness.

"Yes. Jade can you snap the picture?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, Zacky posed with her and I took the picture.

She had the biggest smile on her face. "Thanks so much Zacky." She blushed as she squealed.

"Anytime." He smiled back. She hugged him goodbye and ran over to her mother. He sat back down and then drank a little more. "Where were we?"

"Giving me advice." I said.

"Oh yeah. So I know him right?" Zacky inquired.

"Very well." I nodded, my hair falling in my face.

"Well he'd be a fool not to like you back." Zacky said. "And maybe it feels that you're cheating because you know if you made a move on this person it would really hurt him." He said. "I know what you mean, I kinda have feelings for someone myself, but it would hurt Candi so much. I'm just trying to push them aside."

"Are you saying that's what I should do?" I asked playing with a string on my shirt.

"I honestly don't know anymore." He sighed.

"Thanks Zack."

A few hours went by and we probably drank more than we should have; the bar tender kicked us out because it was two o'clock am and it was closing time. We barely made it into the elevator, we stepped out of the elevator and I could see a small area that had a couch.

"Zack, we won't make it to our rooms let's to to that couch." I slurred.

Zacky nodded as we held each other up, flopping onto the couch. I vaguely remember Zacky's arms around me and my head on his chest.

After who knows how long we slept there I felt someone shake my arm. "Jade." I knew the voice that was calling me but I did not want to respond. They called me again. "Jade, wake up." Whoever it was didn't know not to wake a hung-over person.

I opened my eyes and the light burned them, I could make out Johnny. I moved off Zacky and yawned. "What time is it?"

"Eleven." Johnny sounded mad.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to stand but I fell back, making Zacky jump awake.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up." Johnny said avoiding my question. He grabbed me and helped me up. "Can you walk?"

I tried to take a step forward but I was still a little tipsy and I couldn't really walk. Johnny grabbed my arm and helped me to the room. Once we were in he helped me to the bathroom. "Johnny why are you mad?"

"Why didn't you come back? Why didn't you tell me you were going to go to the bar with Zacky?" He spat.

"I did come back but you were a sleep. I didn't want to wake you because I knew you needed the sleep." I said. "I swear I didn't know he was going to have me go to the bar." I went to kiss him but I felt vomit so I leaned over the toilet.

Johnny sighed and sat down once he had me in a safe position. "You didn't need to sleep in his arms."

"I'm sorry Johnny. I didn't mean to, I was drunk and didn't think clearly. Forgive me?" I set my head on the wall next to me and closed my eyes.

"I do, just please next time text me and don't sleep in his arms." Johnny sat next to me and pulled me into him.

"I won't. I'm sorry." I moved back to the toilet and let it all out. He held my shoulder length purple hair back. "Thanks." I said.

Johnny watched me. "How much did you even drink?"

"No idea. Zacky was buying pitchers of Guiness. I don't know how many he poured for me." I answered.

"Well you've never drank Guiness have you?"

I looked at him. "Nope. And I'm going to stick to my usual." I set my head against him and closed my eyes. "Can I just sleep?"


	3. Chapter 2

~*Zacky's POV*~

The show was a blast and all I wanted to do was lay down and sleep. I followed after Johnny as we walked off the stage. As soon as we got to the bus Johnny wrapped his arms around Jade. She beamed at him.

I looked around to see Candi, my girlfriend, flirting with a ton of our guy fans. I rolled my eyes and walked up to her. She was writing a number on one of the guy's hand. I recognized it as my own. I let out a sigh as they walked away. "Candi why did you give them my number?" I asked.

"They were nice." She said.

"Candi I can't believe you!" I growled as I walked on the bus.

"Oh as if you don't flirt with your female fans!" She fought back.

"I don't flirt with fans! And not only were you flirting with some fans, you also gave out my cell number!" I jumped onto my bunk.

Candi went to lay with me and I jumped off and then walked over to Johnny's bunk. "Hey Jade can we talk?" I asked.

"Yeah Zee." She kissed Johnny and got up. We sat on the small couch and I turned and rested my head on her lap. "So what's up?" She asked, letting her finger run through my hair.

"I just needed my best friend." I closed my eyes and yawned.

Syn walked in and smiled taking Khris into his arms.

"Hey Bro nice job tonight!" Jade spoke.

"What's wrong with Zee?" He asked.

"Candi gave out his cell number and then was flirting with some fans."

"Oh you know." I said.

"Yeah I heard the fight." She said. She started to rub my chin. I smiled and looked up through my eyelashes.

"So you said you wanted to talk Zee?" She inquired.

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to be with my best friend." I answered.

"HEY! I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Rev called from his bunk.

"Sorry. FEMALE best friend." I said.

"I'm your favorite best friend though." She laughed.

"Yes that is true." I smiled her pulse started to get faster.

Johnny sat down on the other side next to Jade. "We're going to be staying in a hotel tonight." He said.

"Alright." She moved her head and set it on his shoulder. "So what are the sleeping arrangements?"

I stopped listening after they started to talk. "Are you going to be okay Zee?" She asked bringing me back to reality.

I nodded and looked at Johnny. "Sorry for stealing your girl. I just needed my best friend." I said.

Johnny smiled. "It's fine."

She turned her attention back to me. "So did you just need me to calm you down or did you want to talk?" She laughed.

"A little bit of both." I answered, sitting up and then putting my arm around her neck.

She laughed her little cute laugh. "What do you want to talk about?"

We held a pointless talk as one of the Barry brothers made our way to the hotel. Once we arrived Jason came back and called the boys to a meeting.

"Okay so we decide to trust you guys and let your girls stay in your rooms." Jason looked at Matt. "And please don't mess this room up Matt, we're sick of paying for the stuff you wreck."

"Was it my fault? They told us that they had flat TVs. That TV wasn't flat!" Matt said his arms rose in his defense.

"And you. . ." Jason looked at Syn. "You need to stop being so horny, or learn to be quieter."

Khris burst out laughing and fell off Syn's bunk. "What do you use your hand when I'm not around?" She asked.

"Guilty." Syn laughed.

"Dude your sister's on the bus!" Johnny said looking at Jade.

"I've heard worse Johnny." She said.

"Where have you heard worse?" He asked looking at her.

I slowly put my hand up and looked down. "HIM!" She laughed pointing at me.

"Zack!"

"What! What do you expect! She's an adult!" I said.

"Jason, who's going to be the new support since Escape the Fate ended their tour with us?" She asked to change the subject.

"Well Saving Abel is going to take their spot; we've got then starting in two nights. So we've got two days off."

Once everyone had what they were taking into their rooms we got off the bus. Matt Barry went up to the desk and got everything done. He jogged over to us and handed out the room keys. We were all on the same floor all the rooms next to each other.

"Come on and let's go to our room."

Candi and I were right behind Johnny and Jade as they headed to the elevator. I stood next to Jade and my phone started to go off.

"Fan?" She asked, nodding her head down to my phone.

"Most likely."

She grinned, "Let me see it."

I handed her the phone and she answered it. "Bjen Dobley, Thank you for calling Michael's polish sperm bank how may I help you?"

"Djen Kuya for calling." Hanging up on whomever it was she handed me it back.

I couldn't help but laugh. "That awesome! I fucking love you for that!" I hugged her tight.

"I love you too Zee. I can't breathe though." She gasped.

We got to our floor and we all took off to our rooms. I walked into mine and Candis' and set my stuff on the table; I grabbed the remote to the flat screen TV and flopped down on one of the beds. I turned on the TV and turned my phone onto vibrate.

"I'm going to get in the shower really quick." I said, I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. And I meant quick; in and out was fine with me. I changed and lay back down.

I looked at my phone and had 17 missed calls, I viewed them and they were numbers I didn't know. I sighed and leaned back. As if on cue my phone went off again. I tossed it against the wall shattering it into pieces. I got up and stormed out not even listening to Candi's pleas.

"Are you okay Zee?" Jade asked, as I felt her hand on my back.

When I turned to look at her all I could think of was how beautiful she was. I shook my head. "She just frustrates me. When have I ever flirted with a fan? Or when have I ever giving them my cell number?"

"I've never seen you flirt with any and you never gave your number out!" She answered. She looked like she wanted to smack Candi.

"Thanks. Wanna go get a drink with me?" I would have so let her deck Candi right now. I couldn't believe she gave out my cell number.

"Sure. Let me get my money." She turned to go to her room.

"I got this. Come on." I smiled, she nodded and we made our way to the elevator. She hit the lobby button. The silence between us made the elevator music unbearable.

"Elevator music sucks!" She mumbled.

I laughed. "It does, doesn't it?"

"YES!"

It got quiet again "Mama told me when I was young Come sit beside me my only son And listen closely to what I say And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day. Oh Yeah!" She started to sing.

I smiled to her and continued the song with with. Once we finished the song I set my arm around her neck as we busted out laughing. "Ah man just like the good ole' days." I laughed.

"I miss those days Zack." She said as we walked into the bar.

"So do I." I said. "I'll order us some Guiness." Once we got the corner table where there weren't many people around.

"Thanks." She said.

I went to the bar and ordered a pitcher o Guiness. Within a few minutes I was back at our table and we were drinking.

"Zack what was that noise from your room? It sounded like a crash." She asked.

"I threw my phone. There was another call. Remind me in the morning to get a new phone and new number." I said.

"Alright. I need some guy advice, can you help?" She inquired.

"Yeah." I said. "Did Johnny do something wrong? I'll kill him." I cracked my knuckles. If he hurt her, I swear I'd kill him.

"No he didn't. I feel kinda bad though. I think I might like someone." She said, looking down.

"Why do you feel bad?" I looked at her.

"It's just that I am still with Johnny, I've talked to him about it, but I feel like in a way I'm somehow cheating on him." She admitted.

"He's okay with your liking another person, that's not really cheating; I mean I don't count that as cheating. Have you talked to this someone?" I asked.

"I haven't said anything because they are in a relationship with someone." She said.

"Do I know them?" I wandered who this guy was.

"Very well." She answered

A little girl came up to us and asked for a picture with me and I posed with her and then I asked, "Where were we?"

"Giving me advice." She said.

"Oh yeah. So I know him right?" I inquired.

"Very well." She nodded, her shoulder length purple hair fell into her face.

"Well he'd be a fool not to like you back." I seriously want to move her hair but I reframed. "And maybe it feels that you're cheating because you know if you made a move on this person it would really hurt him." I said. But if that person happened to be me I'd totally be ok with. I'd be so ok that I'd pull you close and . . . Woah stop it right there. This is your band mate's girl. How awkward is it going to be if you do this? But how happy will you be if you do? Great . . . "I know what you mean, I kinda have feelings for someone myself, but it would hurt Candi so much. I'm just trying to push them aside."

"Are you saying that's what I should do?" She asked playing with a string on her shirt.

"I honestly don't know anymore." I sighed.

A few hours went by and we probably drank more than we should have; the bar tender kicked us out because it was two o'clock am and it was closing time. I couldn't even tell you how Jade managed to get us to the elevator. Man she was good.

"Zack, we won't make it to our rooms let's to to that couch." She slurred.

I nodded and leaned against her as we somehow made our way to the couch. I yawned and closed my eyes. I felt her head on my chest and without thinking I set my arms protectively around her.

Several hours late I felt Jade move off me. I could hear someone talking to her but I didn't care. I jumped awake as I felt her fall back. I went to catch her but Johnny was faster.

He helped her to their room and I just sat there. I set my head in my hands. What was I going to do?

"There you are!" I looked up to be met by Candi's hand across my face. "I know that you and Jade were screwing around! Why couldn't you just break up with me if you were going to be messing around with her?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Candi. I didn't do anything but talk with her." I stood up.

"Zacky I saw you two laying there. She was in your arms!" Candi cried.

I hated to see her cry. "We didn't do anything. I swear!" I said.

"Stop lying to me Zack. You know what, if you want this relationship of ours to work, you and Jade need to stop hanging out!" She demanded.

"She's my best friend you can't ask me to do that!" I said. "Look I said I didn't do anything I need you to trust me for this relationship to work!"

"And what about what I want?" She asked, her tears stopping, as she looked away.

"Okay Candi what do you want?" I asked.

"For you to stop being nosey and let me talk to fans if I want?"

I nodded knowing that I'd regret it. "I will." I said.

"Oh we have plans with Johnny." Candi said. I blinked at her confused at why she's make plans with Johnny. "Johnny invited us to hang with him and Jade."

"Alright I'm going to shower and change." I said, kissing her. I didn't wait for her to respond I went back to my room and grabbed my stuff for my shower, and clothes. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door it was just on instinct.

I turned on the water and made it hot enough for me then hopped in. All I could think about was Jade; which is normal for me. I wondered who she likes. He must be really special to her for her to feel the way she feels about him and having that much emotion about it. As my thoughts trailed on I cleaned myself up and then turned off the water then got out and dried myself off.

I looked in the mirror and sighed. I shouldn't be with Candi. I obviously don't love her, and in the long run I'm hurting her, or maybe I just don't love her enough I'm supposed to.

"Hey Zack. I have to pee can you let me in?" Her voice came through the door.

I opened the door and let her in. I got dressed and let her in there. I flopped down on the bed and closed my eyes.

Candi came in a few seconds later and lay next to me. She set her head on my chest and her arm around me. "When did you want to go to his room?"

"Whenever." I said.

We went over about a half hour later. Jade was passed out on the bed. She looked so hung-over. I frowned. "How is she?"

"She puked for an hour." Johnny answered me as he got onto the bed. Candi and I sat on the other bed. He turned on the TV and put on some movie channel.

"I'm sorry." I said.

About an hour into the movie I heard my name being called. I looked up and saw that Jade was calling for me. She was still asleep. In fact she was moaning my name. I blinked.

"No baby my name is Johnny . . . She's just been really stressed out you guys. . . It's cool." Johnny whispered to her.

"She knows who you are dip stick!" I said.

Jade moaned my name again.

"Seems like a good thing I came in when I did. What did you guys do last night?" Johnny asked.

I put my hands up. "Nothing I swear."

Candi looked at Jade and then back at me. "I can't believe you Zacky! She's moaning your name and you're sitting here lying."

She got up and smacked me, then stormed out. I looked at Johnny. "I swear Johnny we didn't do anything. We just talked!"

Johnny just stared at me. "Just get out."

I got up and walked out. I opened my room's door to find Candi packing her bag and crying. "I'm going home. And you can forget about me Zachary. We're through!" She growled, tossing the bracelet I got her for Valentine's Day last year.

"I didn't do anything. And if you don't believe me then walk out Candi." That was all I said. I didn't want to fuel her hatred towards Jade or me for that matter.

Once she made sure she had all her stuff she huffed and walked out. I just sighed and closed the door. I flopped down onto the bed and closed my eyes. Of course they think we did something why wouldn't they.

My mind started to wander about what she was dreaming about.


	4. Chapter 3

~*Jade's POV*~

I bite my lip as I watched his pink lips come towards mine. His silver lip rings just made me crave for his lips all the more.

"I love it when you bite you lip." He whispered his arms locking around my waist.

"I love it when you hold me like this." I whispered back and then soon my thoughts were disrupted by his lips against mine. The feeling that I got was so overwhelming I moaned his name loud.

He smirked as my eyes closed.

I heard a loud smack causing me to lose my dream. And was a wonderful dream that was. I tried to get back to the dream but nothing. I stayed there for like five minutes not wanting to get up.

I groaned as light hit my eyes. My lips tingled I sat up and felt like complete crap. I rubbed my eyes and looked around Johnny wasn't here. Ah man I reek. Stupid alcohol. I got up grabbing my stuff and took a shower.

I felt so much better. I walked back into the room and Saw Johnny sitting on the bed eating ice cream.

"Jade what happened between you and Zacky last night?" He asked.

"I walked out and saw how mad he was so I went over to talk to him, he invited me to go to the bar, so I went, we talked and got drunk somehow got upstairs and to the couch." I said. I cuddled up next to him. "Are you using your arm or can you spare it?" I asked.

"I can spare it. How was your sleep?" Johnny asked.

"Great. Thanks for asking." I moved the ice cream and crawled into his lap. I set my arms around his neck and kissed his lips. I ran my fingers through his hair.

Johnny laid me back on the mattress. His lips trailed to my neck. His cell started to ring. "Darn it!" He said, getting up and grabbing his phone. "Hello? Oh they are, well they're early. Okay." He hung up and kissed my neck one more time. "Saving Abel dudes are here."

"So what does that mean?" I asked as he moved off me.

"We have to go meet them." He got up and helped me up.

Once we got to the lobby I could see Candi and Zacky talking, she looks like she's been crying. I just shrugged to myself and walked up towards one of the guys. He had a foe hawk and his lip pierced on his left side.

"Hi I'm Jade." I said.

"I'm Jared; this is Jason, Rick, Scott and Eric."

"I'm Johnny." Johnny held out his hand and shook all of theirs. "So you must be famished. We thought we should get to know each other over lunch." Johnny said.

I looked over as I heard Syn's voice. He was talking to Khris. Once the rest of the band mates came over to us, we headed into the bar and they had the back reserved for us. Zack and Johnny sat on both sides of me.

Everyone got introduced to each other and we ordered our food and drinks. Everyone around me and Zack were being loud so I took this time to ask him about Candi.

"Well we weren't really working out. I just wanted to end it on good terms." He said.

"Well that's good. We don't need her starting anything for publicity." I responded.

"Hey Jade, Zack, wanna play T or D up in one of the rooms?" Jared asked.

"Sure. I'm up for it." We said in union. Once we all were finished Matt offered his room for the game.

Jason decided that he pick first. "Jared-

"That's not fair. Maybe you guys should dare us, and vice versa?" I asked.

"So Jade since your volunteering, truth or dare?" Jason said.

"Truth."

"So to be honest who's band do you like better?" Jason asked.

"Well I haven't listened to Saving Abel, so I can't answer that." I said. "Jared truth or dare?"

"Truth." Jared said.

"Did the lip piercing hurt?" I asked.

"Not really." Jared just shrugged. "Jade truth or dare?"

"Truth." I said.

"Who besides Johnny in Avenged do you like?" Jared asked. "Johnny close your ears."

Johnny closed his ears as I admitted, "Zacky." I looked down. I could barely see Zacky in the corner of my eye, and I closed mine tight afraid of his reaction.

"So Jared truth or dare?" I asked, puling Johnny's hands away from his ears.

"Dare."

"I dare you not to truth or dare me again." I laughed. "Give someone else a chance."

"Johnny, truth or dare?" Jared asked.

"Dare." He said.

"I dare you to draw a dinosaur on Jade's arm." Jared said.

Johnny caught the pen Jared tossed at him. He quickly drew a dinosaur on my arm. "Jared truth or dare?" He said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to a. . . Any suggestions?" Johnny looked around.

"Jared I dare you to call room service and order there ice cream Sunday." I said.

"Really? Thanks jade." Johnny said.

I held a finger up "and tell them you want ketchup, jalapeños, mustard and cheese."

"Ew..." Jared said.

"And you gotta eat 3 bites." I smiled.

"That's gross." Jason laughed.

Jared did his dare. "Johnny truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Tell us your biggest secret!" Jared laughed.

"I feel like I'm about to lose it all." He said hands in his lap.

"Yea dude touring can be the pits we all get that." Blake said.

"Touring? Yea sure..." Johnny said.

I frown at Johnny thinking maybe that wasn't what he was talking about. He loves touring but I know something he loves more. . . Me. I completely felt bad.

Johnny looked around and spotted Scott. "Scott, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to call down to the front office and report a fight from across the hall."

Scott grabbed the phone and called down to the front office. He reported the fake fight then looked around. "Jade, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare." I said.

"I dare you to kiss someone other than Johnny for at least 5 seconds." Scott said.

Zacky was the closed one to me other than Johnny so I turned and set a kiss to his lips. Almost exactly like my dream, his lip rings caused me to let out a soft low moan, that only he heard. My eyes closed and he held me for a few more seconds. It was defiantly longer than 5 seconds.

"Ahem ok so Jade...I think it's your turn..." Johnny said, jealousy seeped through his voice.

I pulled away staring into Zacky's green eyes. "Wayy better than it was in my dream." I whispered. I covered my mouth quickly blushing and hoping that Zacky didn't hear me. "Oh...uh...my turn? Er I..."

"Are you ok Sweetie? You're sweating, and you're breathing is heavy." Johnny asked.

"Of course I'm ok Johnny why the flip wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Uh...well I don't it's just after the kiss you kinda..." Johnny said.

"I kind of what? Just say it Johnny!" I inquired.

"I'm not trying to accuse you of anything I just..." He said.

"Yes you were Johnny I wished you'd just tell me instead of trying to beat around the friggen bush! What! What is it!" I spat.

"Fine you want to know what I was going to say...I'll tell you but you better not get mad dang it." Johnny hissed. "I think you enjoyed that kiss with hot lips here a bit too much! Why would you agree to kiss him at all is what I'm trying to get my head around in the first place." He spat back.

"I was dared to." I said.

"Ok yea so if you're dared to go streaking would you do it?" Johnny asked in anger.

"I don't maybe..." I said.

"Ok fine...if you were dared to jump of a bridge." He said.

"No...That's dangerous." I said.

"Ok then why kiss him, when you're dating me. That hurt me." He said.

"Dude it's just a game, you don't need to be so harsh."

"Well, look I wasn't trying to hurt you I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"Well it was."

"Hey man you need to chill out some on her; I kissed her just as much as she kissed me."

"I know 'man' I'll get to you in a minute."

"No you'll get to me now." Zacky stood up and got in his face.

"Guys don't do this." I said getting in between then.

"I think the game is over." said Jared.

"Yea I'd say so." said Scott.

"I'm done with this, why don't we play a new game. Seven minutes in heaven I bet Zacky and jade want to go first." Johnny commented.

"Johnny you are out of line!" I said finally losing it I stomped on Johnny's foot and darted out of the room.


	5. Chapter 4

~*Zacky's POV*~

"Geez dude, it's just a game. Why are you reading so much into the kiss?" I asked.

"Because you are, she's MY girlfriend." John said.

Johnny walked out of the room before me. I guess he was going to talk to Jade. She probably wants to be alone or she's at the pool, water calms her down. I got up and walked out to go comfort her. Johnny was there looking around, apparently he doesn't know his girlfriend.

"Dude look I'm going to come to you as a friend. I love this girl more than words can explain. I'm asking you to please back off." He said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"Dude don't play dumb with me yes you don't think I see the way you look at her. I even see the way she looks at you sometimes. I can feel her slipping from my grasps but I am not just going to lose her without doing anything to stop it." Johnny replied.

"But if she likes somebody else more you can't stop that." I said, the added, "Dude...last thing. If you think she's likes somebody else...why are you still holding on. I mean it's kind of pathetic. She's just going to break your heart anyways."

"Dude do you REALLY want me to punch you I swear you are asking for it now if you don't mind I have to find my girlfriend." He threatened, turning towards their room.

"Then why are you going in there?" I asked.

"Because I know my girlfriend." He spat. "Well until she tells me she likes somebody else please back off. For now she is still my girlfriend."

"Ok then I'm going see you." I said waving.

"Boo!" I said behind her.

"Hey, I see you don't have a black eye or bloody nose so Johnny didn't punch you." She looked up at me.

"Nah he's looking for you but he doesn't know where to look sooo. . . About that kiss." I asked, setting my arm on her shoulder.

"Yea . . . It was a dare." She answered.

"Come on, I know you had to feel something. Cause if you felt just half of what I felt, your lips are still burning." I said.

"I don't know." She said.

"Well I do, and what did you mean about your dream?" I inquired.

"You were no t supposed to hear that!" She said.

"Well too bad I did. What are you going to do about it?" I asked firmly.

"Keep talking." Her voice was nervous.


	6. Chapter 5

~*Jade's POV*~

He raised his eye brows and bit his lip. "I will." If he didn't stop I was going to kiss him again. I smiled. He needed to be cooled off. I pushed him hard, hard enough to knock him in the pool. He came up sputtering. "Not fair. If I were you I would run." He said climbing out of the pool. He grabbed me and he tossed us both into the pool. "Okay so now tell me about the dream?"

I grabbed his key card and darted out of the pool and ran to his room. "Jade come on let me in! I want to come in I'm cold, I wanna change. "

"Ok give me just a second to finish dripping all over your clothes." I joked.

"No don't do that Jade come on!" He pleaded.

"Fine give me a second I'm changing." I grabbed one of his Vengeance University shirts.

"Into what?" He asked.

"Barrowing one of your shirts I knew you wouldn't mind." I said, walking over to his door as I pulled the shirt on it was big on me.

"It's not me I'm worried about." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked opening the door.

"Wow." He said and his mouth fell open.

"So about the dream?" He asked as he went to change in the bathroom.

I shook my head. "I don't wanna tell you."

"You've already open-ended the can of worms start talking."

I shook my head again.

"Fine I'll just tickle it out of you." He tickled my sides.

"Ok ok I'll tell you just stop." I gasped.

"So what's this dream about?"

"Johnny, I was saying he was a better kisser."

"Yea right, is that why you were moaning my name?" He rolled his eyes. "I just hope as as good in person...at whatever it was I was doing." He smiled, and commented, "What exactly was I doing?"

I turned apple red, and asked, "I moaned your name?"

"Yes mam you did, it was so hot...if Johnny hadn't been there." He said then stopped.

"You'd what?"

"Nothing you have a boyfriend." He sighed.

"Right. Seriously I moaned your name? How do you know?"

"I was there, and so were Johnny and Candi." He answered.

I blinked connecting the dots. The way Johnny was acting and Candi and Zack's break up. . . "Oh gosh!"

"I know what that's about and don't even worry about it. It was bound to happen eventually."

"So seriously what did I do to you in this dream? I'm not going to let you leave until you tell me." Zack set his arms around me holding me there.

"I am so embarrassed I even did that ok, I have no clue why I even dreamed about you . . . I really."

He put his finger on my lips. "Stop staling."

"Fine...fine fine fine. You and I kissed."

"It was hot I'm guessing."

"It was." I looked down.

He lifted my chin up with his hand. "I can only imagine, that small kiss I got was mind blowing..."

"You liked the kiss?"

"Are you kidding me, I forgot where we were if Johnny hadn't said anything I would of gotten lost in those lips of yours."

"So what does this mean?"

"Come on I think you know what it means..."

"I'm just checking...you know I have a boyfriend."

"I do, and I'm more than happy to wait till you figure out what you want. You're so worth the wait."

"Thanks Zack." I turned and hugged him. "I think maybe I should head to my room and change out of your shirt before Johnny sees me in it." I said.

I stripped off Zack's shirt and grabbed one of my own when I heard the door open. I looked to see Johnny fuming.

"Wow I mean I kind of knew you had feelings for the guy, but I never took you for the kind of girlfriend to cheat on me. You really should have just broken up with me first. I mean it's bad enough you ran Candi off tour." Johnny growled.

"Don't start Johnny I just went for a swim." I said.

"Yea and instead of putting your clothes on you put on his?" He inquired.

"We were talking." I threw the shirt at him and it fell straight to the floor. He picked it up and opened the hotel door and tossed it outside.

It hit somebody in the face. "Oh what the . . . hey man watch it."

"Why did you just throw my shirt at someone else?" I asked. "There was no point to that."

"Well it was better than throwing it back at you, and like I really knew there was somebody else out there." He answered.

"Sure you didn't you seem to tell me pretty much that you know everything." I responded.

"It's not like that." He said.

"Yes it is Johnny and I don't blame you you're hurt but that's all I can apologize I can't apologize for my feelings they just happened." I said.

"Was I not a good enough boyfriend?" He asked, coming towards me.

"It has nothing to do with you, it's just we became close...and I feel..." I sighed.

"You feel what?" He raised his eye brow.

"Confused..." I admitted.

"OH! Come on Jade, either you like the guy or you don't!" Johnny threw his hands up.

"Don't talk to me like that Johnny. I know I like him okay." I looked down as I could feel tears come to my eyes. "I'm sorry but I don't know if we can be together anymore." I grabbed Zack's shirt since it was the closed to me.

"You're going to leave me for this?" He asked.

"It's not fair to you John." I said.

"You're right it's not fair to me, I feel like maybe you led me on some." Johnny set his head back.

"Not on purpose. I wanted to. . ." He looked back at me cutting me off.

"I know what you wanted to make sure things were going to work out with him before you broke up with me. That's cold jade."

"No it's not like that. I didn't want to hurt you." I said.

"I know and I'm glad you're being honest it's just you should of broken up with me the second you had feelings for somebody else." He said.

"I know you're right I'm really sorry. Look I don't want to hurt you anymore so I'm going to go ok." I said, grabbing my bathing suit.

"Fine just don't go to Zacky."

"I wasn't going to." I kissed his cheek. "I'll come back later to get my stuff." I went into the bathroom and changed and grabbed a towel.

I sighed and then headed out. Once I got there I figured I needed to relax so I walked over to the hot tub. Zacky was in it with his head back and eyes closed. I set my towel down and got in. I sat next to him.

"Hey Zack." I mumbled.

"Hey Jade." He opened his eyes looking at me. He could see right through me. "You broke up?"

"Yeah. I told him that I didn't want to hurt him anymore." I looked down.

"Aw, need a hug?" Zack asked hugging me because he knew me too well. I rested my head on his chest for a second then looked up at him. "Are you going to stay in his room? If not you can always stay with me."

"He's mad enough. I was going to see if Bri would take me or maybe Rev but I don't know if they will. I wouldn't trust their rooms." I said, as laughed my last sentence.

"Maybe you should stay with me?" Zacky said.

I looked up at him. "Really Zack? He's mad enough. How would you if your girl friend left you for a band mate that's also your best friend?"

"If she fell for someone else it would hurt, but it means that she wasn't the one for me." He responded. "If it was a friend yeah it'd hurt but I'd still get over it."

I couldn't even respond to his comment, him and Johnny I couldn't even respond to his comment, him and Johnny were very different view. I can see where he's coming from, if you fell for two people, the first person isn't the one.

He kissed my forehead and then leaned back. "Let's talk about something else." He said. "I wanna go to a rave." He laughed.

"That was random." I laughed back. He looked at me and smiled. "I kinda feel like going to see our good friends Escape the Fate."

"I think Craig said they were in town." Zack said. "I'll shoot him a text- CRAP! I still need to get a new cell, want to go with me?"

"Sure. Let me go take a short swim in the pool." I stood up and felt his hand on my back. "Zack?"


End file.
